


Le Rire de Galessin

by TheBlackWook



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, M/M, Pre-Livre I, basé sur des headcanons, post-Livre VI
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble suite à la requête de Gag, anonyme sur tumblr et basé (pour la fin) sur un headcanon d'helveticaes / Sol_Invictus.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Le Rire de Galessin

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble suite à la requête de Gag, anonyme sur tumblr et basé (pour la fin) sur un headcanon d'helveticaes / Sol_Invictus.

La première fois que Gauvain entend rire Galessin, il a huit ans et à moitié caché dans la tente où il dort pendant que son père est en campagne. Galessin, désigné pour sa protection, s'est octroyé un moment pour partager de l'hydromel avec ses camarades, pensant le jeune prince endormi. Gauvain n'avait jamais vu le nouveau Duc d'Orcanie se mélanger autant avec les autres soldats, lui qui était d'habitude silencieux et solitaire. L'un des hommes raconte une histoire que le jeune prince ne comprend pas tout à fait, mais apparemment elle devait être drôle puisque tous les hommes autour du léger feu de camp se mettent à rire bruyamment. Galessin les quitte pour retourner à son poste et Gauvain accoure pour retourner dans son lit et prétendre qu'il est endormi. En entrant dans la tente, le Duc rit encore, doucement, et le petit garçon qui feint d'être au pays des rêves se dit qu'il serait content s'il pouvait être, pour une fois, à l'origine de ce rire, plutôt que des soupirs ou maigres sourires habituels.

La seconde fois que Gauvain entend rire Galessin, il a onze ans et il vient tout juste d'arriver avec son père et une petite délégation chez un chef de clan voisin pour une visite diplomatique. Galessin est toujours posté à ses côtés à leur arrivée avant que leur hôte ne les accueille. Le jeune prince ne fait pas vraiment attention et s'aventure dans le périmètre de la cour. Il découvre petit à petit, discrètement, avant qu'il n'entende un grognement soudain : un chien, ou plutôt un monstre dans l'esprit de Gauvain, dans une cage, prêt à lui sauter dessus. Il laisse échapper un cri suraigüe avant d'accourir et d'attraper Galessin, se cachant derrière lui, alors que ce dernier venait d'enlacer la maîtresse de maison : sa sœur. Les jumeaux se mettent à rire et les yeux bienveillants d'Aelys rassure Gauvain et le font sourire timidement. C'est aussi la dernière fois qu'il entend ce rire avant un long moment.

Quand Gauvain entend rire Galessin à nouveau, ils ne se sont pas vus depuis presque dix ans. En tout cas, ils n'avaientt pas eu l'occasion de parler. Ils s'étaient croisé quelques fois auparavant, l'un apercevant l'autre au bout d'un couloir, mais aucun véritable contact. De fait, quand le jeune prince aperçoit le Duc, au loin dans la cour du château, il saisit sa chance et accoure. Il crie son nom pour attirer son attention, heureux de pouvoir enfin revoir celui qu'il admire tant. Galessin se tourne vers l'origine des cris et regarde Gauvain courir à travers la cour avec un air impassible, bien qu'un de ses sourcils soient relevé. Ce n'est que lorsque Gauvain glisse et s'écrase au sol, que le Duc rit, quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter quand d'autres chevaliers font irruption dans la cour. Gauvain reste cependant et s'attarde pour discuter avec lui. Même si son apparence semble froide et détaché, la lueur dans les yeux de Galessin ne trompe pas le prince qui s'en sent réchauffé. 

Gauvain et Galessin se voient plus souvent, maintenant que le jeune homme a été adoubé, mais leurs rencontres sont bien souvent trop courtes pour que le prince ait le temps de pouvoir faire rire le Duc. Mais une mission où l'on assigne avec le chevalier à l'air blasé est sa chance. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi il semble si attaché à ce son qui résonne dans la poitrine puis la gorge du Duc, mais Gauvain en apprécie les nuances et les rythmes, sans compter que dans ces rares moments, Galessin semble heureux et bien plus jeune.  
Ils partent au petit matin, alors que le sommeil n'a pas encore tout à fait quitté les yeux du jeune homme, s'engageant dans la forêt et les plaines une fois sortis du périmètre de Kaamelott. La quête est simple : trouver un manuscrit apparemment ancestral, perdu au fond d'une grotte. Une mission des plus insignifiantes aux yeux de Galessin, mais une véritable aventure pour Gauvain, lui qui rêve toujours de bravoure et de chevalerie. Son enthousiasme finit par se répercuter sur le Duc. Si les premiers jours sont passés dans les soupirs et l'exaspération, notamment quand le chevalier expérimenté se réveille, brûlant, en constatant que le novice s'est collé à lui dans la nuit, le reste du voyage se fait dans une ambiance plus légère et Galessin se laisse emporter à être d'humeur badine et à sourire un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Jusqu'à rires aux éclats quand Gauvain lui raconte qu'Yvain a été attaqué par un essaim entier de guêpes et qu'il en est resté cloué au lit pour des jours. 

Depuis leur retour, Galessin se trouve souvent à passer son temps libre à Kaamelott avec Gauvain. Ce n'est pas tant que le jeune homme soit son égal dans le domaine du sarcasme par exemple, c'est même tout le contraire, mais son innocence, ses bonnes intentions et ses rêves intacts sont comme une bouffée d'air frais pour le Duc. Parfois, il aimerait le voir plus terre à terre, pour qu'il ne soit pas déçu par la vie, et il soupire souvent à son imbécile immaturité, mais il ne peut nier qu'il apprécie malgré tout les moments qu'il passe avec Gauvain. Il laisse de côté son masque blasé et sarcastique avec lui, comme s'il arrêtait un moment sa journée avant d'en reprendre son cours. Il aime la façon dont le prince essaye de le faire rire, à quel point il reste attaché à des souvenirs presque insignifiants de son enfance mais qui semble si importants pour lui. Il apprécie ses tartes et le fait qu'il se laisse aller à commenter sur les talents culinaires de Dame Séli dans ces rares moments, ce qui les fait rire tous les deux. Mais leurs entrevues seront bientôt de courte durée.

Après la trahison de Lancelot et son assignation à résidence en Orcanie, Galessin ne voit plus Gauvain, partit fonder son clan avec son compère Yvain de Carmélide. Il ne veut pas l'admettre, mais les tentatives, souvent maladroites, du jeune homme pour le faire rire lui manque. Et la situation est loin de s'arranger. Après la tentative de suicide d'Arthur et sa mort soupçonnée, Gauvain est rentré en Orcanie mais il n'est plus le même. La vie avait finalement déçu le jeune prince, comme l'avait craint Galessin, et son visage ne s'illuminait plus qu'en de rares occasions. Pourtant, il tentait toujours de faire rire Galessin, obstiné qu'il était de se raccroché à quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire oublier, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, la situation actuelle et cet avenir qui s'assombrit de plus en plus. 

Et puis la guerre éclate. Lancelot, perdu dans sa folie, est contesté de toute part et nombreux sont les prétendants au trône de Bretagne. Gauvain est l'un deux, le tout orchestré par sa mère, Anna de Tintingel. Galessin est son premier général et son conseiller tactique dans le domaine militaire. Jusqu'au jour où, campant dans des plaines près de la Carmélide afin de poursuivre leur descente sur Kaamelott, Gauvain, Galessin et Anna sortent de la tente de commandement. Le soleil est à peine levé, caché derrière par des nuages épars. Une légère brume entoure les landes dans lesquelles ils se trouvent. Le Duc d'Orcanie poursuit son chemin, entamant sa descente jusqu'aux tentes des soldats afin de les informer des prochains mouvements. Ce n'est que lorsque deux hommes de confiance d'Anna saisissent le duc que Gauvain comprend ce qu'il se passe, un cri étouffé dans le fond de sa gorge. Il reste là, impuissant et désemparé face au spectacle que sa mère le force à regarder. Il voit les lames, il voit le rouge qui coule et qui tache l'herbe sous ses pieds. Lorsque Galessin tombe à terre, Anna satisfaite, rentre dans la tente, tandis que ses hommes s'éloignent vers le camp. Gauvain reste figé encore quelques secondes avant de dévaler la pente pour rejoindre celui dont la vie s'échappe par coulée de sang. Là, accroupi et affolé, le jeune homme sent son souffle se couper et ses yeux commencent à s'humidifier. Gauvain ne sait pas quoi faire et tente tout et n'importe quoi pour stopper les saignements. Il entend que ce n'est pas de sa faute, encore et encore, mais il ne veut pas être d'accord avec ces dernières paroles. Il était là et il n'a rien fait. Et puis soudain il entend ce rire. Léger et étouffé mais bien présent. Gauvain ne comprend pas mais son obstination est apparemment la cause de ce rire. Il pense que Galessin divague, que la douleur et sa mort prochaine lui font dire et faire des choses étranges, mais le jeune homme ne peut se résoudre à penser de la sorte envers celui qui aura été bien plus présent que n'importe qui dans sa vie. Un dernier raclement de gorge puis un soupir et Gauvain ferme les yeux, ses joues ruisselant de larmes à présent. C'est la dernière fois qu'il entend rire Galessin.


End file.
